Fluch Der Karibik Das Blut Des Lebens
by PunkPirat
Summary: Unser geliebter Sparrow stürzt sich mit Elizabeth, Will, der Crew und der entfürten Schwester des Commodores in ein Abenteuer und macht eine böse Entdeckung...
1. Sparrows Hinrichtung

**Fluch Der Karibik – Das Blut Des Lebens**

Kapitel 1

Sparrows Hinrichtung 

An einem sonnigen Tag im April des 18. Jahrhunderts war eine große Menschenversammlung am Stadtplatz in Port Royal.

„Jack Sparrow", verlas ein wohlhabender und gut gekleideter Mann, „sie sind hier, um heute die Todesstrafe zu empfangen. Aufgrund schwerer Verstoße gegen das Gesetz, wie zum Beispiel Piraterie, Schmuggel und Diebstahl, hat sich die Regierung von Port Royal zu dieser Art der Strafe entschieden. Dritter April Siebzehnhundertfünfundzwanzig."

´Macht ihr nur´ dachte sich der ungefähr ein Meter siebenundsiebzig große Mann, der seinen Kopf in der Schlinge hatte. Er war unübersehbar ein Pirat, der eine Vorliebe für Dreispitze hatte. ´Irgendwie entkomm ich Euch sowie so, Norrington, außerdem ist mein Name _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, ob es Euch beliebt oder nicht.

Am anderen Ende des Platzes stand ein junges Paar, so um die fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Es waren William und Elizabeth Turner, alte Freunde von _Captain _Jack Sparrow. Sie warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu.

„Sie dürfen das nicht machen! Das wissen sie doch eigentlich mittlerweile", sagte Elizabeth aufgeregt und erinnerte sich an ihr Abenteuer vor fünf Jahren zurück.

„Nein, wir müssen mit das verhindern!", bestimmte Will. Elizabeth nickte entschlossen, doch im selben Moment ertönte die Stimme Norringtons.

„Das Urteil wird nun vollzogen."Bevor Will reagieren konnte, stürmte seine Frau nach vorne.

„Commodore! Ihr könnt das nicht machen!", rief sie außer sich.

„Mrs. Turner, ich kann mich nicht gegen das Gesetz richten", sagte Norri zwar barsch, aber mit einem fast flehenden Unterton in der Stimme, da seine Reden vor großem Publikum so oft unterbrochen wurden. Eine gespannte Stille lag in der Luft.

Elizabeth öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu widersprechen, als ein scharfes Sirren die Luft erfüllte. Will hatte einen seiner selbstgeschmiedeten Wurfsterne gezielt geworfen und so den Strick an Jacks Hals durchgeschnitten.

Was habe ich gesagt?´, dachte Jack und sprang einen Schritt zurück.

„Ihr werdet den Tag nie vergessen, an dem ihr CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow beinah geschnappt hättet!", sagte er, drehte sich um und war verschwunden.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen?!", rief Norri außer sich vor Wut und deutete auf Will.

„Das werdet Ihr bezahlen! Sperrt ihn ein", befahl er den wachehaltenden Rotmänteln. Sofort wurde Will gepackt und fortgezerrt.

„Will!", rief Elizabeth entsetzt und wollte ihrem Mann folgen, doch sie wurde von Norri zurückgehalten.

„Seid still! Er wird bestraft werden, für das, was er getan hat. Da könnt auch Ihr nichts dran ändern", sagte er.

„Wenn mein Vater Euch sehen könnte! Er würde seine Seele lieber dem Teufel verkaufen, als euch weiterhin ein Commodore sein zu lassen!", schrie sie und wich zurück. Ihr Vater war vor einem Jahr gestorben.

„Mrs. Turner! Ich darf doch wohl sehr bitten! Noch ein Wort und ich werde auch Euch bestrafen lassen", sagte Norri mit lauter Stimme.

Elizabeth ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken.

„Das seid Ihr mir wert", rief sie und spuckte vor Norris Augen auf den Boden. Norrington wurde rot vor Zorn. „Soldaten!", rief er, „Entfernt diese Frau!"

Nichts mehr von seiner früheren Liebe zu Elizabeth war nun zu spüren.

Elizabeth drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und flüchtete durch die Menge. Einen kurzen Moment fühlte sie sich in Sicherheit, als sie hinter sich hastige Schritte hörte. Erschrocken drehte sie sich um, doch im selben Moment wurde sie an hart an den Armen gepackt. Soldaten wollten sie fortzerren, doch sie wehrte sich nicht, sondern ging erhobenen Hauptes mit, um ihren Stolz zu demonstrieren.

Will saß in seiner Zelle, als er Schritte hörte. Entsetzt stellte er fest, dass seine Frau gefangenen genommen worden war, doch es war ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer, dass sie in seine Zelle gesteckt wurde.

„Liz", sagte er und nahm ihre Hand, „warum haben sie dich gefangen genommen?"

„Weil ich dem Commodore meine Meinung über ihn gesagte habe", antwortete sie zornig wie nie in ihrem Leben zuvor. Will sah seine Frau an. Genauso kannte er sie. Immer offen und ehrlich.

Elizabeth ließ sich auf den Steinboden fallen und Will gesellte sich zu ihr.

„Muss Jack sich denn immer in Schwierigkeiten bringen?", sagte sie wütend.

„Du kennst Jack", tröstete Will sie, „ er hat einfach kein anderes Steckenpferd."

Elizabeth konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Sie legten sich nebeneinander auf den Boden und schliefen wenig später ein.

In einer wohlbekannte Schmiede hockte der beste Pirat der Karibik und wartete auf die Nacht. Einen ausgereiften Plan zur Flucht hatte er bereits, doch er wusste auch, dass er sich dadurch in noch mehr Schwierigkeiten bringen würde. Aber lieber das, als wieder am Galgen zu landen.

Langsam wurde es dunkel.

Jack sah sich die Schwerter an, die hier gefertigt worden waren. Bei einem besonders schönem Exemplar (glänzend silberne Klinge und blutroter Griff) konnte er einfach nicht widerstehen. Er nahm es in seine Hände und ließ ein paar Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne auf der Klinge reflektieren. ´Einfach perfekt´, dachte Jack und tauschte das Schwert gegen sein altes aus.

Draußen war es nun dunkel, Zeit für Jack, seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Er schlich sich aus der Schmiede und ging leise an einer der Stadtmauern entlang. Bei einem prachtvollem Haus machte er halt.

´Da wären wir´, dachte Jack, ´jetzt geht's los.´ Er kletterte leichtfüßig auf das Dach des Hauses und sah durch die einzelnen Fenster in die jeweiligen Räume dahinter. Ein Raum war ein Umkleidezimmer, einer ein Bad. Als er schließlich in den fünften Raum sah, erblickte er das, was er gesucht hatte. In einem üppig eingerichtetem Schlafgemach lag ein ungefähr fünfzehnjähriges Mädchen in ihrem Bett.

´Guten Abend, Miranda. Ich habe von Euch gehört. Zeit, für einen kleinen Ausflug´, dachte Jack und öffnete leise das Fenster. Er kletterte mit bedachten Bewegungen in den Raum, wobei er jedoch um ein Haar eine große Vase umgeschmissen hätte, natürlich dank seiner etwas überflüssigen _Armherumfuchtelei_, die ihn so sehr auszeichnete.

Er schritt langsam durch den Raum und musterte eine auf dem Boden stehende Tasche genauer. Sie war aus weißem Stoff und in ihr befanden sich zwei Kleider, ein Unterkleid und ein paar Schuhe.

Die nehmen wir besser mit, nicht, dass sich unsere Miss Norrington unwohl fühlt, überlegte er mit einem schemenhaften Grinsen. Dann wandte er sich dem schlafenden Mädchen zu. Miranda war, das wusste Jack, Norris kleine Schwester und somit sehr gut als Geisel zur Flucht geeignet.

Sie war bis zum Hals zugedeckt, nur ihr zierliches Gesicht und die langen, schwarzen und glatten Haare schauten heraus. Jack setzte sich neben sie auf das weiche Bett und beobachtete sie einen Moment, während sie seelenruhig schlief. Er bekam fast ein schlechtes Gewissen, angesichts dessen, was er mit ihr vorhatte. Sie sah so gar nicht nach Norrington aus, Jack hätte sie eher für eine Turner gehalten.

Er strich ihr Haar zur Seite, doch als er das tat, zuckte Miranda zusammen und riss ihre strahlenden hellgrünen Augen auf. Als sie Jack sah setzte sie sich erschrocken hin und starrte ihn an.

„Wer seid Ihr? Was wollt Ihr von mir?", fragte sie entsetzt.

„Ich, Liebes, bin Captain Jack Sparrow und werde dich nun leider aus deinem trauten Heim entführen müssen", sagte Jack. Miranda wurde blass, doch bevor sie etwas sagen konnte, beugte Jack sich vor, packte sie und drückte ihr auf die Halsschlagader. Sofort schlossen sich Mirandas Augen und sie sackte bewusstlos in Jacks Armen in sich zusammen.

Wow, das ging jetzt aber ziemlich gut, dafür, dass ich das solange nicht mehr gemacht habe´, dachte er verdutzt und starrte überrascht auf seine Hand.

Jack legte Miranda auf ihr Bett, stand auf und lauschte. Nachdem er sich versichert hatte, dass auch wirklich niemand sie gehört hatte, nahm er sich die weiße Tasche, legte sich das Mädchen auf die Schulter und kletterte aus dem Fenster. Der Rückweg war erheblich schwerer, nun da er solche Lasten tragen musste, doch noch immer hatte sie niemand bemerkt. Jack ging eine große steinerne Treppe hinunter und stand nun vor der Zelle von Will und Elizabeth. Sie lagen auf dem Boden und waren offenbar am Schlafen.

„Will? Hey Will! Aufwachen!", flüsterte Jack, doch Will regte sich nicht. Jack legte Miranda so behutsam, wie es ging, auf den Boden, stellte die Tasche ab und rüttelte an den Gitterstäben. Will schlief immer noch wie ein Bär, aber Elizabeth wurde wach. „Jack! Was machst du hier?", fragte sie müde und mit verzogenem Gesicht.

„Euch befreien, was sonst. Weck deinen Gatten, bitte, mich hört er ja nicht", sagte Jack. Elizabeth tat, wie ihr geheißen und rüttelte Will wach. Der setzte sich müde auf, doch als er Jack sah, war er plötzlich hellauf.

„Jack! Hohl uns hier raus, bitte!", flehte Will. Jack griff sich die riesige Zange an der Wand und befreite Will und Elizabeth auf dieselbe Art und Weise, wie Will es einst bei ihm gemacht hatte. Das Paar verließ die Zelle.

„Also, folgender Plan", erklärte Jack, „wir gehen zur Pearl und fliehen, leben in Freiheit und niemand kann uns Schaden zufügen, da wir die Schwester des Commodores haben."Jack bückte sich, nahm sich die Tasche, legte sich Miranda auf die Schulter, als er die entsetzten Gesichter Wills und Elizabeth' sah.

„Jack...! Du kannst doch nicht ... was hast du mit Miranda gemacht?", fragte Elizabeth geschockt mit einem Blick auf das Mädchen. Will war ebenfalls die Kinnlage heruntergeklappt.

„Ich hab sie aus ihrem Schlafgemach entführt. Keine Sorge, sie ist nicht tot", erklärte Jack. „Aber, wenn wir verhaftet werden, landen wir dafür am Galgen!", sagte Will. Jack rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Leute, wir würden sowieso am Galgen landen, ob mit Mädchen, oder ohne", sagte er.

Das Paar nickte beklommen.

„Was ist jetzt, wollt ihr euch gefangen lassen nehmen, oder wollt ihr mit mir kommen?"Will und Elizabeth sahen einander an.

„Wir kommen mit", sagte Elizabeth entschlossen.

Sie gingen die Treppe hoch und Jack führte sie durch die Stadt zu dem Ankerplatz der Black Pearl, dem sagenumworbenen Schiff, das Jack sich mühsam erkämpft hatte. Zuerst stiegen Will und Elizabeth auf das Schiff, dann folgte Jack mit Miranda ihnen.

„Was machst du jetzt mit ihr?", fragte Will und sah auf Miranda, die nun in Jacks Armen lag, da er die Tasche abgestellt hatte.

„Ich bringe sie in eine Kammer neben meinem Schlafraum. Wenn sie dort aufwacht, hat sie alles, kann aber nicht raus", sagte er. Will nickte und ging zu Elizabeth, die an der Reling stand und sich mit Anamaria unterhielt, ein Mitglied der Crew.

Jack ging eine baufällige Holztreppe herunter und öffnete eine ebenso marode Tür. Es offenbarte sich ein kleines Zimmer, in dem nur ein Bett und ein Spiegel waren. Er legte Miranda, die sich nun ab und zu bewegte, auf das Bett, holte ihre Tasche, stellte sie ebenfalls ins Zimmer und setzte sich noch einmal zu ihr aufs Bett.

„Tut mir echt leid, aber ich möchte einfach noch nicht sterben", flüsterte er, wackelte aus dem Zimmer und schloss sie Tür.

_An alle Piraten unter uns: bitte reviewt kräftig ...! Wär toll, eure Meinung zu der Fanfiction zu wissen! Also, press the button, g. _


	2. Übefahrt nach Tortuga

Kapitel 2 Überfahrt nach Tortuga 

Miranda öffnete ihre Augen. Nur durch einen Schleier nahm sie ihre Umgebung wahr, da sich eine starke Benommenheit bei ihr bemerkbar machte. Sie muss wohl bewusstlos gewesen sein. Sie war in einer kleinen Kammer, offenbar auf einem Schiff, da es wie verrückt schaukelte.

Wie bin ich hierhin gekommen?´, fragte Miranda sich. Das Letzte, woran sie sich erinnern konnte, war das Gesicht eines dreispitztragenden Piraten mit Dreadlocks. Und warum verspürte sie so einen drückenden Schmerz am Hals? Miranda stand auf und torkelte benommen zu dem Spiegel, der an einer Wand hing. Als sie reinblickte, schaute ihr ein für ihr Alter relativ kleines, sprich einen Meter sechzig großes, Mädchen entgegen. Sie hatte schwarze glatte lange Haare, ein zierliches Gesicht und sah insgesamt ziemlich zerbrechlich aus. Doch normalerweise erstaunte sie alle Leute mit ihrer für ihre Größe ungewöhnlichen Kraft, die sie aber im Moment nicht aufbringen konnte.

Mit Schrecken stellte Amanda fest, dass sie noch immer ihr Schlafgewand trug. Sie sah sich um und entdeckte zu ihrer Erleichterung ihre weiße Tasche, die neben dem Bett stand. Sie zog sich ein neues Unterkleid und ein weinrotes Überkleid an. Als sie fertig war, wollte sie gerade den Raum verlassen und erkunden, wo sie war, als sich die Tür knarzend öffnete. Herein kam ein mittelgroßer Mann mit Dreadlocks und einem Dreispitz. Es war der Mann, der sie entführt hatte.

„Ihr! Was macht Ihr mit mir? Lasst mich wieder frei!", sagte Miranda. Im selben Moment wurde ihr wieder schwindelig und sie ließ sich benebelt auf dem Bett nieder. Der Mann, er trug ein Tablett mit Essen, stellte es ab und setzte sich neben Miranda.

„Also, dann stelle ich mich halt nochmal vor. Ich bin _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, Besitzer der Black Pearl. Ich musste dich wohl oder übel entführen. Sonst wäre ich wahrscheinlich am Galgen gelandet", erklärte er in einer Art und Weise, als ob Miranda erst fünf Jahre alt wäre.

„Ach, Ihr seid Jack Sparrow – ",

„_Captain_ Jack Sparrow."

„Meinetwegen. Ich habe von Euch gehört. Ihr seid der Mann, der jeder seiner Hinrichtungen entflohen ist!"

„Gut erkannt."

„Aber was soll ich euch nützen? Wenn ihr mich entführt, landet Ihr erst recht am Galgen."

„Aber wenn ich dich habe, tut mir niemand was zuleide, da deine tolle Familie garantiert Angst hätte, dich zu verletzen."

Miranda sah Jack finster an. Dann stand sie ruckartig auf und wollte aus dem Raum gehen, doch bevor sie einen Schritt nach draußen gesetzt hatte, wurde sie von Jack zurückgehalten.

„Hey, Liebes, nicht so voreilig. Wo willst du hin?", fragte Jack und verstärkte seinen Griff.

„Ihr tut mit weh!", rief Miranda und versuchte sich Jacks Griff zu entwenden, doch sie war in ihrem momentanen Zustand noch zu schwach. Mit sanfter Gewalt platzierte Jack sie auf das Bett.

„Liebes, ich sage nur eines: du kannst dich auf diesem Schiff bewegen, wie du willst, aber flüchten kannst du nicht. Wir sind mitten auf dem Meer", sagte Jack und blickte in Mirandas widerspenstige Augen.

Am Abend saßen Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Anamaria und der Rest der Crew bei Tisch.

„Wo ist sie jetzt?", fragte Gibbs. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Irgendwo auf dem Schiff wird sie wohl sein. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich ein wenig Mitleid mit ihr", antwortete Jack. Anamarias Augen weiteten sich.

„Du und Mitleid? Wie geht denn das?", fragte sie überrascht.

„Na ja", begann Jack, „ich dringe da einfach so in ihr Leben ein und nehme sie gefangen, obwohl sie ja eigentlich gar nichts mit mir zu tun hat. Wisst ihr, als ich in ihrem Zimmer neben ihr saß, hat sie da ganz unschuldig geschlafen. Sie erinnert mich überhaupt nicht an unseren guten alten Norrington, wenn die Kleine nur nicht so unschuldig und _süß_ aussehen würde ...", sagte Jack leise.

„JACK! Du dreckiger Hund, du wirst doch nicht auf einmal sentimental!", rief Gibbs entsetzt und lachend zugleich. Jack grinste irgendwie ... na ja ... schwul.

„Na ja, ist doch so", dann berappelte er sich, „aber jetzt brauche ich erst mal was anständiges zu trinken!"

„So kenne ich dich!", polterte Gibbs. Er stand auf und ging schnaufend die Treppe hoch aufs Deck. Neugierig sah er sich um, doch das Mädchen war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. Schade, würde gerne mal wissen, ob sie wirklich so bezaubernd aussieht´, dacht er und ging in den großen Vorratsraum.

Gibbs quetschte sich durch die vielen Kisten mit Nahrung, bis er an den großen Rumvorräten angekommen war. Was er dort sah, verschlug ihm die Sprache.

Ein junges, hübsches Mädchen saß auf einer Kiste, in der einen Hand eine Flasche Rum, in der anderen ein prächtiges Schwert.

„Was wollt Ihr? Mich über Bord schmeißen? Bitteschön, macht, was Euch beliebt", sagte sie angeheitert.

„Miranda?", fragte Gibbs verwirrt.

„Richtig, Miranda Norrington, um genau zu sein", sagte sie und schaute Gibbs schräg an. Gibbs schüttelte den Kopf und sagte:

„Also nein, das geht aber nicht. Ihr seid fünfzehn richtig?"Miranda nickte. „Ich werde Euch jetzt erst mal nach oben zum Captain bringen."Er machte einen Schritt auf das Mädchen zu, doch es sprang auf, ließ die Rumflasche fallen und richtete das Schwert gegen Gibbs.

„Ich warne Euch! Meinetwegen gehe ich über Bord, aber nein, ich lasse mich nicht zu diesem Sparrow bringen!", sagte sie und taumelte gleichzeitig.

„Seid vernünftig. Er wird Euch nichts tun", sagte Jack. Miranda ließ das Schwert fallen und ließ sich widerwillig in den Speiseraum bringen.

„Hier Captain, sie saß bei deinen Rumvorräten", sagte Gibbs und brachte Miranda vor versammelter Mannschaft zu Jack. Dieser nahm sich sofort ihrer an.

„Hey Liebes, wie alt bist du?", fragte er.

„Fünfzehn, und nennt mich gefälligst nicht mehr Liebes!", sagte Miranda.

„Okay, Liebes, wie viel davon hast du getrunken?", redete Jack weiter.

„Fast die ganze Flasche."

„Ach, das geht doch nicht. Am besten, du gehst schlafen, sonst kippst du uns noch vor allen um." Jack richtete sich an Anamaria.

„Ana, bitte bring unsere Kleine in ihr Schlafgemach", bat er sie.

„Aye", antwortete Ana. Sie stand auf und führte Miranda zu ihrem Bett.

Als Jack am nächsten Morgen in Mirandas Zimmer nach ihrem Befinden schaute, schlief sie noch immer ihren Rausch aus. Anschließend aß er etwas und übernahm das Ruder.

Will und Elizabeth standen an der Reling und unterhielten sich.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll", ließ Will seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf.

„Wovon, Schatz?", fragte Elizabeth nach und dachte sich gleichzeitig schon die Antwort. Will seufzt lang.

„Erst bringt Jack uns alle in Gefahr, dann entführt er die Tochter des Commodores und dann will er mit uns auch noch nach Tortuga", sagte er.

„Was ist denn so schlimmes an Tortuga?", fragte Elizabeth.

„Das lässt sich ganz leicht beschreiben", sagte Will, „einfach alles."

_Ich zahle fünf Euro pro Review! ;)_


	3. Tortuga

Kapitel 3 

Tortuga

Miranda wachte auf und das erste, dass sie wahrnahm, waren schreckliche Kopfschmerzen. Es lag wohl daran, dass sie am Tag zuvor das erste mal in ihrem Leben Alkohol getrunken hatte und davon auch nicht zu wenig.

Miranda erhob sich und verließ ihr Zimmer. An Deck strömte ihr die frische Meeresluft in das Gesicht und zu ihrer Überraschung linderte es ihre Kopfschmerzen um einiges. Sie stellte sich an die Reling und schaute hinaus auf das weite Meer. Es war ein schöner und windiger Tag und ein bisschen musste Miranda sich eingestehen, dass es ihr hier besser gefiel, als an Lande bei ihrer Familie. Das war sowieso so eine Sache. Ihre Familie erwartete viel zu viel von ihr, sie sollte ganz so werden wie ihr toller Bruder. Sie sollte einen reichen und angesehenen Mann heiraten und den Rest ihres Lebens an seiner Seite zu Vorführungszwecken bei Feiern und besonderen Anlässen dienen. Doch diese Zukunft war so gar nicht nach Mirandas Geschmack. Sie hatte schon immer ein Leben in Freiheit bevorzugt und so ein Leben auf See war ganz nach ihren Vorstellungen. Miranda dachte über Jack Sparrow nach. Dieser Mann hatte irgendwie etwas, fand sie. Er lebte genauso, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte.

Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich sogar einen Grund, Jack dankbar zu sein. Er hat mich aus meinem goldenen Käfig befreit´, dachte sie. Im selben Moment ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

„Na, Liebes, wieder nüchtern?", fragte Jack Sparrow und stellte sich neben sie.

Miranda nickte. Jack blickte auf das Meer.

„Tut mir echt leid, dich hiermit reingezogen zu haben. Ich habe schon zig Menschen aus ihrem Leben gerissen, ob absichtlich oder nicht, doch bei dir ist es etwas anderes. Du bist ja noch so jung", sagte er. Miranda nahm sich ein Herz. „Wisst Ihr", begann sie, „um die Wahrheit zu sagen, es ist gar nicht mal so schlimm für mich. Daheim hatte ich überhaupt keine Freiheiten. Ich war die Schwester des angesehenen Commodores, mehr nicht. Ich durfte nie ohne Begleitung das Haus verlassen, man hätte mich ja entführen können."An dieser Stelle unterbrach sie, denn Jack grinste sie unschuldig an. Miranda lachte.

„Ich merke, wie ich aus meiner Gefangenschaft erwache. Ich fange an zu atmen, buchstäblich zu leben..."Jack sah aus, als wäre ihm ein Stein vom Herzen gefallen.

„Es freut mich, dass zu hören, es lindert mein schlechtes Gewissen", sagte er.

„Wohin geht unsere Reise jetzt?", fragte Miranda ihren Entführer.

„Nach Tortuga. Ich denke, wir werden dort erst mal einige Zeit bleiben. Kannst du mit dem Schwert umgehen, Miranda?", fragte Jack.

„Ich habe es vor ein paar Jahren beherrscht, ich weiß nicht, ob ich es jetzt noch kann", antwortete Miranda nachdenklich.

„Lass es und testen!", schlug Jack vor.

„Aye!", antwortete Miranda, die sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde wohler fühlte. Zudem waren ihre Kopfschmerzen längst vergangen. Jack drehte sich um und kam wenig später mit einem dem prächtigem Schwert wieder, mit dem Miranda am Abend zuvor Gibbs bedroht hatte. Sie nahm es in die Hand und stellte sich ungefähr mit anderthalb Metern Abstand gegenüber von Jack auf. Er zog sein frischgeklautes Messer mit dem blutroten Griff aus der Scheide und nahm kampfbereit Position ein.

„Fertig?", fragte er Miranda.

„Fertig!", erwiderte sie.

Der Kampf begann und Miranda zeigte ihr ganzes Können. Links abgewehrt, rechts abwehrt, mittiger Stoß. Nach einer Weile brachten sie Beinarbeit mit in den Kampf und es wurde schneller.

Will und Elizabeth gingen aufs Deck und erblickten überrascht den Kampf zwischen Miranda und Jack.

„Oje, was soll das denn?", keuchte Will.

„Also, entweder streiten sie sich, oder Jack überprüft Mirandas Können", schloss Elizabeth. Mit großen Augen beobachtete das Paar die Beiden. Nach schier einer Ewigkeit wich Miranda zurück und blieb außer Atem stehen.

„Ich kann nicht mehr", konnten Will und Elizabeth sie keuchen hören. Jack hielt inne und musterte Miranda beeindruckt.

„In Gottes Namen, dass du so gut bist, hätte ich nun auch nicht erwartet!", rief er.

„Ihr kennt meinen Bruder. Selbstverteidigung steht bei ihm an erster Stelle", erwiderte Miranda.

Will und Elizabeth gingen auf die Beiden zu.

„Na, habt ihr euch endlich zusammengerauft?", fragte Elizabeth grinsend.

„Wie du siehst, ja", antwortete Jack.

„Nun gut, Ihr wisst jetzt, dass ich den Schwertkampf beherrsche. Aber ich hätte da noch eine kleine Bitte: drückt mir nie wieder auf irgendwelche lebenswichtigen Blutgefäße, das ist mir zu unangenehm", sagte Miranda.

„Ich werde mein Bestes geben, aber garantieren kann ich nichts. Das ist eine nützliche Art der Verteidigung, hilft allerdings auch in anderen Lebenssituationen", gab Jack zurück. Miranda grummelte irgendetwas vor sich hin.

„Ihr seid ja wie Vater und Tochter", lachte Will amüsiert. Jack und Miranda sahen einander an. „Kann sein", sagten sie im Chor.

Am Abend legten sie in Tortuga an. Niemand bemerkte sie, was Miranda ausgesprochen schade fand; sie hätte gerne die Reaktionen der Bürger angesichts der Pearl gesehen. Aber hier in Tortuga hatte wohl niemand Zeit, sich Schiffe anderer Leute anzugucken, bemerkte sie recht schnell. Die Leute waren eher damit beschäftigt, sich zu prügeln und zu saufen.

„Uargh, wo sind wir denn hier gelandet?", fragte Miranda an Will gewandt.

„Auf der schlimmsten Insel der Karibik", antwortete er und Miranda nickte stumm. Neben ihr zuckte Elizabeth zusammen; ein großer Bierkrug war soeben haarscharf an ihrem Kopf vorbeigesaust. Sie drehte sich empört um, doch Will hielt sie zurück.

„Sag besser nichts, Liz, sonst bekommst du nur noch mehr Ärger", riet er ihr. Elizabeth öffnete gerade den Mund, um zu widersprechen, doch Anamaria kam ihr zuvor. „Er hat Recht. Hier kannst du mit niemandem reden."

Miranda blickte sich suchend nach Jack um, doch er war weit und breit nicht zu sehen. „Er ist mit Gibbs in einer Kneipe. Wahrscheinlich saufen sie sich gerade um den Verstand", antwortete Ana, nachdem Miranda sie gefragt hatte.

Die Gruppe ging ebenfalls in eine der Kneipen und ließen sich an einem Tisch nieder. „Sie wünschen?", fragte eine dicke Frau, offenbar die Kellnerin.

Ana sah in die Runde. „Okay, ich bestell jetzt einfach für euch mit. Also, ein Wasser für unsere Kleine – "

Miranda unterbrach sie.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Glas Wein", korrigierte sie. Ana zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na gut, dann noch drei Gläser Wein."Die Kellnerin notierte sich die Bestellung und ging. Miranda sah sich erneut um und sah Jack mit Gibbs und einem Mann, den sie nicht kannte, an einem Tisch an der anderen Seite des Raumes sitzen. Der Anblick beruhigte sie und sie fühlte sich etwas sicherer als zuvor.

Nach ein paar Minuten wurden die Getränke gebracht. Miranda schnappte sich einen der Kelche und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Was würde denn deine Familie dazu sagen, dass du hier einfach so Wein trinkst?", fragte Will. Miranda zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Es ist mir im Moment ziemlich egal, was meine ach so tolle Familie denkt."

Die anderen sahen sich verwundert an, sagten aber nichts dazu. Wenig später waren Will, Elizabeth und Ana in ein Gespräch über den weiteren Verlauf der Reise verwickelt. Miranda sah sich interessiert um. Jack und die anderen saßen noch immer an dem Tisch und es machte den Eindruck, als wären Jack und der fremde Mann am verhandeln. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schuss und Miranda fuhr erschrocken zusammen, aber Ana beruhigte sie. „Das ist hier normal."Miranda ließ sich misstrauisch zurück auf ihrem Stuhl sinken. Nach einer halben Stunde jedoch glaubte sie Ana, da ungefähr alle fünf Minuten ein Schuss fiel.

Miranda hatte ihren Kelch gelehrt und saß zufrieden zwischen Elizabeth und Anamaria. Eine wohlige Wärme hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, was, wie sie vermutete, höchstwahrscheinlich an dem Alkohol lag.

Nach weiteren fünf Minuten erhob Miranda sich.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Ana sie.

„Ich muss mal gerade zur Toilette", antwortete sie. Während sie sich zwischen den Tischen hindurchschlängelte, wurde ihr unangenehm bewusst, dass sie von vielen der Männern begierig angestarrt wurde. Sie beschleunigte ihre Schritte und erreichte das Bad. Als sie sich die Hände wusch, sah sie in den gesplitterten Spiegel. Das gepflegte und brave Mädchen von einst war verschwunden, anstatt ihrer guckte ihr ein wildes Mädchen entgegen. Ihre schwarze Mähne war durcheinander und die Farbe ihres prachtvollen Kleides war merkwürdig blass geworden. Trotzdem fühlte Miranda eine seltsame Befriedigung, sie war nicht mehr das kleine Mädchen von früher, nein, die Bezeichnung Frau passte nun besser zu ihr.

Das wurde ihr dann noch bewusster, als sie wieder zum Tisch zurückwollte. Die Männerblicke häuften sich und wurden immer begieriger. Noch waren es viele Meter bis zum Tisch. Miranda bekam Angst, Ignorier es einfach, sieh weg´, sprach sie sich Mut zu. Der Lärm wurde um sie herum wurde ihr immer bewusster und lauter, Niemand wird es sehen, wenn du gepackt wirst´, drang es in ihr Bewusst-

sein. Als ihre Angst ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte, spürte sie einen Griff an der Hüfte. Ein ekelhafter, nach Alkohol stinkender Mann hatte sie gepackt und wollte sie fortzerren. Miranda wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch sie entkam den Griff nicht und da der Mann seine dreckige Hand auf ihren Mund gelegt hatte, konnte sie nicht nach Hilfe schreien. Das kann doch nicht sein, irgendjemand muss es doch bemerken!´, dachte sie verzweifelt, doch nach fünf Metern war ihre Hoffnung bereits erloschen. Leute, Männer und Frauen, sahen sie, doch niemand unternahm etwas. Miranda betete schon an Gott, als sie Jack erblickte. Er saß nur zehn Meter entfernt mit Blickrichtung zu ihr am Tisch, doch er schien sie nicht zu sehen. Als Miranda vor Angst ihre Augen schloss, hörte sie seine Stimme.

„HEY! Dreckiger Hund, lass das Mädchen los!", rief er durch den Raum. Miranda öffnete wieder ihre Augen und sah Jack auf sie zuschreiten kommen. Er zog drohend sein Schwert und sagte:

„Lasst sie los! Ihr könnt sie nicht als Geisel nehmen, ich werde zur Not auch sie töten, das ist besser, als von einem Nichtsnutz wie dir missbraucht zu werden!"

Der Griff um Mirandas Hüfte und die Hand vor ihrem Mund lösten sich, sie war freigelassen worden. Verängstigt rann sie zu Jack, der sie beschützend in seine Arme schloss.

„Beim Fluch der Karibik, man darf doch wohl mal Spaß haben", maulte der Mann und verschwand. Miranda ließ sich geschockt neben Jack auf der Bank bei Gibbs und dem fremden Bekannten nieder und konnte nur mit Mühe ihre Tränen zurückhalten.

„Immer dieser John! Taugt zu nichts, hat nur Kraft, aber keinen Verstand!", schimpfte Jack.

„Du ... du kennst ihn?", fragte Miranda zitternd. Jack nickte bitter.

„Entschuldigt mich einen Moment", sagte er zu den anderen. „Komm, Liebes, ich bring dich in eines der Mietzimmer."Er half Miranda auf und führte sie durch mehrere dunkle Gänge in ein kleines Schlafgemach. Sie ließ sich erschöpft darauf nieder und schlief sofort ein. Jack ging hinaus und wandte sich wieder seinem Rum zu.

Gegen vier Uhr wurde Miranda wach. Sie hatte zu ihrer Erleichterung keine Kopfschmerzen von dem Alkohol, trotzdem fühlte sie sich sehr matt.

Müde erhob sie sich und ging durch den leeren Flur in das Badezimmer, wo sie sich ausgiebig wusch und ein Bad nahm. Das warme Wasser verwöhnte ihre Sinne und der ganze Raum war voll Wasserdampf, sodass sie nicht mehr viel um sie herum erkennen konnte. Die Kräuteressenz, die sie dem Wasser beigefügt hatte, verbreitete einen verführerischen Dampf.

Nach einer Stunde; das Wasser war nur noch lauwarm, stieg Miranda aus der Holzwanne und zog sich ihr Schlafgewandt an.

In ihrem Zimmer ließ sich wieder in ihr Bett sinken. Es war mollig warm und angenehm und nach ein paar Minuten war sie schon im Halbschlaf.

„Du Idiot, ich sag doch, sie zieht sich nicht hier um!"

Miranda öffnete ihre Augen einen Spaltweit.

„Jaah, ich habs ja nur vermutet!"

Wer sprach da? Miranda setzte sich hin und bemerkte, dass es seltsam kalt um sie geworden war. Ein eisiger Hauch lag in der Luft, von der Wärme war nichts mehr zu spüren. Sie blickte zur Tür, doch nichts war zu erkennen.

Wo waren die Stimmen hergekommen? Sie drehte den Kopf und sah auf den Raum rechts neben sich. Doch anstatt eine dunkle Leere zu entdecken, schrie sie auf.

Zwei weiße, durchsichtige _Geister_ schwebten da und schauten sie an.

„Seid still, oder es wird das Letzte sein, was Ihr in eurem Leben gesagt habt!", zischte der kleinere der Beiden und griff sie drohend am Arm.

In diesem Moment machte sich mal wieder deutlich, dass Miranda in ihrem goldenen Käfig nie auf gefährliche Situationen vorbereitet geworden war.

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen und die Dunkelheit verschluckte sie.

_REVIEWS AN DIE MACHT!!!_


	4. Geisterjagd

Kapitel 4 Geisterjagd 

„Was ist denn hier los?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich wollt sie nur wecken, aber irgendwie reagiert sie nicht."

Stimmen drangen zu Mirandas Ohr. Erst leise und dann immer deutlicher. Eine Hand umschloss ihr Handgelenk.

„Also, Puls hat sie noch."

Klatsch.

Ein Schmerz machte sich auf ihrer Wange breit. Langsam öffnete Miranda die Augen und erschrak sogleich. Jack saß über sie gebeugt auf dem Bett und sah sie forschend an.

„Geht doch", sagte er zufrieden, „da haben wir unsere Mademoiselle ja doch noch wach gekriegt."

Miranda setzte sich auf.

„He, warum habt Ihr das getan?", fragte sie empört.

„Na, weil du irgendwie nicht wach geworden bist", antwortete Jack. Erst jetzt bemerkte Miranda, dass Will ebenfalls in ihrem Zimmer stand.

„War gestern noch irgendetwas? Es machte ganz den Eindruck, als seiest du ohnmächtig gewesen", fragte Will. Miranda sah ihn nachdenklich an. Ja, irgendwas war tatsächlich passiert. Aber was? Plötzlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Das Bad mitten in der Nacht. Die Gespenster. Oder hatte sie nur schlecht geträumt? Miranda räusperte sich.

„Also, Ihr werdet mich jetzt wahrscheinlich für verrückt halte, vielleicht war es auch nur ein Traum, aber ich glaube, ich hatte heute Nacht eine Erscheinung."

„Was denn für eine Erscheinung, Liebes?", fragte Jack zweifelnd.

„Na ja, ich habe in der Nacht noch ein Bad genommen und als ich wieder ins Bett ging, war alles normal. Doch ich war kaum eingeschlafen, da habe ich Stimmen gehört. Sie haben irgendwas gesagt, von wegen ich wusste doch, dass sie sich nicht hier umzieht´, und dann bemerkte ich eine eisige Kälte, die sich ausgebreitet hatte. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, dass das alles nur Einbildung war und habe mich umgeguckt, doch hier neben dem Bett standen _Geister_", berichtete sie. Jack und Will sagten nichts, sodass Miranda mit ihrer Erzählung fortfuhr. „Ich habe geschrieen, aber einer der Geister hat mir zu Schweigen geboten, sonst wäre das angeblich das Letzte, was ich in meinem Leben gesagt hätte, dann hat er mich drohend am Arm gegriffen, ja, und dann wurde ich ohnmächtig."

Miranda schaute in Jacks und Wills Gesichter und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie sie offenbar nicht für verrückt hielten.

„Wie sahen sie denn aus?", fragte Will.

„Also, der eine war klein und dicklich, der andere groß und hatte ein Holzauge, soweit ich es erkennen konnte. Beide sahen aus wie Piraten."

Jack und Will tauschten alarmierte Blicke.

„Entschuldige uns bitte, aber wir gehen einmal kurz raus", sagte Jack. Einen Augenblick später hatte er mit Will den Raum verlassen.

„Das kann nicht sein", schloss Will, während sie sich draußen auf eine Holzbank setzten.

„Aber warum kann es nicht sein?", erwiderte Jack. „Ich meine, wenn es ein Traum gewesen wäre, warum sahen die Geister dann aus wie Ragetti und Pintel?"

„Vielleicht war es Zufall", antwortete Will, jedoch mit deutlichem Zweifel in der Stimme. „Na gut, so einen Zufall wird es wohl kaum geben", sagte er kleinlaut.

„Wir müssen es Elizabeth und der Crew erzählen", sagte Jack. Will nickte.

Miranda saß immer noch auf ihrem Bett. Sie halten mich für verrückt´, dachte sie verzweifelt. Aber ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass es ein Traum gewesen sein soll!´ Sie stand auf, zog sich an und ging nachdenklich in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab. Plötzlich ging die Tür knarrend auf, herein kam Jack.

„Komm bitte mit nach oben. Wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte er. Miranda folgte ihm schweigend. Oben angekommen wartete bereits die gesamte Crew an einem großen Holztisch auf sie.

„Also", begann Elizabeth, nachdem Jack und Miranda sich gesetzt hatten, „wir müssen dir da etwas erklären."Und sie begann zu erzählen. Angefangen von Jacks erster Ankunft in Port Royal, über die Entführung Elizabeth' bis hin zu dem Kampf zwischen den Rotmänteln und der Crew gegen Barbossa und seine Meute, doch den wichtigsten Teil, nämlich den Fluch des Aztekengoldes, ließ sie unbewusst aus. Als sie geendet hatte, fand Miranda, die während der Erzählung still zugehört hatte, ihre Stimme wieder. „Und das ist tatsächlich war?" Elizabeth und die anderen nickten bitte. „Warum erzählt Ihr mir das?", fragte sie.

„Weil du die Geister, die du angeblich gesehen hast, vom Aussehen so beschrieben hast, wie Pintel und Ragetti, meine damaligen Entführer. Wir vermuten, dass sie Rache nehmen wollen", antwortet Elizabeth. Geschockt über diese Neuigkeit, sank Miranda nachdenklich in sich zusammen. Sie hatte also nicht geträumt. Doch was würde passieren? Wenn es stimmte, was Elizabeth sagte, dann schwebten sie allesamt in Lebensgefahr! Elizabeth riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Bist du dir felsenfest sicher, dass einer der Geister dich berührt hat?", fragte sie. Miranda nickte stumm.

„Seltsam", mischte Anamaria sich ein, „wenn es Geister waren, wie konnten sie sie berühren?" Ein allgemeines Schweigen machte sich am Tisch breit. Offenbar waren alle sehr entsetzt über diese Nachricht. Die Rückkehr toter Piraten? Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

„Jack?", fragte Miranda am Nachmittag, als sie alle beisammen aßen.

„Was ist?", sagte Jack und legte eine Karte beiseite.

„Könnt Ihr mir eine Ausrüstung geben? Ich meine ein Schwert oder einen Dolch, irgendwas in dieser Richtung? Dann fühle ich mich sicherer", fragte sie. Jack dachte nach. „Ja, müsste eigentlich gehen. Möchtest du das Schwert haben, mit dem du gegen mich gekämpft hast?", erwiderte er. Miranda lächelte; das erste mal an diesem Tag. „Ja, gerne."

„Aber wenn diese Nacht etwas ähnliches passiert, reisen wir ab", sagte Gibbs und niemand erhob Einwand.

Am Abend saßen sie wieder in einer Kneipe. Miranda trank diesmal nichts, sie wollte einen klaren Kopf haben, wenn sie wieder einen der Geister zu Gesicht bekam. Wäre sie nämlich dann angeschwipst, hätte sie garantiert ein Problem.

Jack und die anderen nahmen ihre gewöhnten Mengen an Alkohol zu sich, was Miranda aber nicht störte. Sie war schon beruhigt darüber, dass dieser komische und ekelhafte John nicht da war.

„Hat wahrscheinlich Angst bekommen", grinste Jack nach Mirandas Bemerkung.

Diese Nacht gingen sie schon um ungefähr zwölf Uhr zu Bett. „Wir dürfen nicht zu müde sein, wenn einer der Geister auftaucht", hatte Jack Miranda den Entschluss begründet. Danach hatte er ihr das Schwert gegeben. Trotzdem machte Miranda sich Gedanken darüber, ob es ihr überhaupt nützen würde.

„Es sind Geister, dann sind sie doch garantiert transparent. Das Schwert müsste eigentlich durch sie durchgehen", sprach sie ihren Gedanken aus.

„Das kann natürlich sein, Liebes, aber er konnte dich auch berühren. Warum sollte es andersherum nicht gehen?", beruhigte Jack sie.

Mit etwas geminderten Sorgen ging Miranda zu Bett. Sie schlief erst nach einiger Zeit ein, da sie zu aufgeregt war. Doch nach einer halben Stunde schlossen sich ihre Augen.

Elizabeth lag in ihrem Bett. Es machte sie sehr nervös, dass Will nicht bei ihr war, doch auf dieser verdammten Insel gab es nur Einzelzimmer.

Griffbereit und unauffällig hatte Elizabeth ihr Schwert versteckt, doch sie war immer noch sehr unruhig.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde des Wachliegens verspürte Elizabeth eine grausame Kälte. Sie setzte sich ruckartig auf, griff nach dem Schwert und zündete eine Kerze an. Es war absolut still, doch die Kälte kroch langsam über ihre Haut in ihr Bewusstsein. Angst machte sich breit.

„Zeigt Euch!", sagte sie, griff nach dem Schwert und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu bannen, was ihr zu ihrer Überraschung auch gelang. Mit etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein stand sie auf. Langsam schritt sie zur Tür, doch als sie sie öffnen wollte, war sie verschlossen. Was ist hier los?´, dachte sie verzweifelt.

„So sieht man sich wieder", ertönte eine grausam bekannte Stimmer hinter. Wie gelähmt drehte Elizabeth sich um und erblickte den Herr ihrer Alpträume. Captain Barbossa stand einen Schritt von ihr entfernt, auch er war ein Geist, was seine furchteinflößende Aura nicht gerade linderte.

„Was wollt Ihr?", fragte Elizabeth mit der festesten Stimme, die sie aufbringen konnte. Barbossa sah sie mit einem schrecklichen Grinsen an. Dann lachte er furchtbar auf und war verschwunden.

Elizabeth keuchte vor Angst und wandte sich wieder der Tür zu, die nun leicht geöffnet war. Schnell rannte sie auf den Flur. An wen sollte sie sich zuerst wenden?

Sie öffnete eine Tür nach der anderen und weckte die ganze Crew und Miranda.

Fünf Minuten später saßen sie alle an einem Tisch im Speisesaal.

„Was ist denn? Ist was passiert?", fragte Jack und unterdrückte mühevoll das herzhafte Gähnen, dass aus ihm herauswollte.

„Sie sind hier!", brach es aus Elizabeth heraus. „Barbossa war in meinen Zimmer!"

Die gesamte Mannschaft keuchte auf.

„Barbossa?! Der Captain persönlich?", fragte Gibbs geschockt. Elizabeth nickte.

„Wir müssen hier weg", bestimmte Anamaria, „sofort."

Kommentarlos erhoben sie sich und nach ein paar Momenten hatten sie sich draußen mit ihrem Hab und Gut versammelt.

„Lasst und gehen", sagte Jack. Miranda eilte zu ihm.

„Wo wollen wir denn jetzt hin?", fragte sie. Jack zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Wir werden wohl einfach bei der ersten Insel anlegen, die wir sichten", antwortete er.

Sie hatten die Pearl schnell erreicht. Miranda und die Crew stiegen auf das Schiff und sie fuhren eilig los. Trotzdem hatte sie ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

„Was ist, Kleine?", fragte Gibbs sie besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe ein komisches Gefühl im Bauch. Das ist bei mir immer ein Zeichen für ein böses Ergebnis", antwortete sie und schaute auf die dunkle See.

_Reviews...? _


	5. Entführung auf See

Kapitel 5 

Entführung auf See

Keiner der Crew konnte schlafen. So saßen sie alle am Tisch und schwiegen. Nur das laute Geplätscher der Wellen und das Tosen des Windes waren zu hören.

Mirandas dunkle Vorahnung war noch immer da und obwohl sie sich allen anvertraut hatte, war dieses Gefühl der Gefahr nicht weg.

Es zog fürchterlich auf dem Schiff, der Wind pfiff durch die Ritzen des Holzes. Wenn nun Geister aufgetaucht wären, hätte niemand die Kälte bemerkt, die von ihnen ausging, da die Zugluft dieselbe Temperatur hatte, da war Miranda sich sicher.

Unbemerkt sah sie auf. Elizabeth' Kopf lag auf Wills Schulter und selbst Jack nahm keinen Alkohol zu sich. Plötzlich ließ Anamaria, die gegenüber von Miriam saß, ein lautes Keuchen hören. Wie versteinert und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie hinter Miranda.

„Was ist?", fragte diese, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher war, ob sie die Antwort überhaupt hören wollte.

„Hinter dir", flüsterte sie mit hoher Stimme. Auch die anderen schienen nun wieder erwacht zu sein. Jack und Will waren aufgesprungen und standen kampfbereit da. Miranda ließ ihre Hand langsam zu ihrem Schwert gleiten, doch bevor sie es berührte, ertönte eine grausame Stimme.

„Denk nicht einmal dran..."Wie gelähmt drehte sie sich um und sah in die kalten und gnadenlosen Augen Barbossas. Im selben Moment kam Jack herbei und versuchte, Barbossa durch das Schwert Schaden zuzufügen, doch es ging durch den transparenten Körper hindurch und Barbossa lachte böse auf.

„Jack! Ich hätte ja wirklich nicht gedacht, dass Ihr _so_ dumm seid! Ich bin ein Geist! Mir kann man keinen Schaden zufügen!" Nochmals ließ er ein grauenvolles und abrundtief böses Lachen erklingen. Dann senkte er seine Stimme.

„Aber ich kann euch Leiden zufügen", flüsterte er bedrohlich und im selben Moment spürte Miranda einen stechenden Schmerz am Arm.

Angsterfüllt blickte sie auf den einst weißen Ärmel ihres Kleides. Nun breitete sich ein immer größer werdender roter Fleck auf ihm auf und es brannte fürchterlich. Anamaria stürzte sofort zu ihr und zog sie von Barbossa weg, der mit einem teuflischen Grinsen sein Schwert in der Hand hielt.

„Was wollt ihr?", wiederholte Elizabeth ihre Frage von vorhin.

„Was ich will?", sagte Barbossa, „ich will euch alle! Ihr werdet einen kleinen Ausflug auf die Isla de Muerta machen, sicher seid ihr damit einverstanden?"Er blickte von einem Gesicht ins nächste.

„Und was bringt Euch das?", fragte Will, der nur mit Mühe den angsterfüllten Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verdrängen konnte.

„Sagen wir es mal so", begann Barbossa, „bringe ich euch dort um, werden ich und meine Crew wieder zu Menschen."

„Und warum?", rief Miranda und brachte ihren ganzen Mut auf. Doch Barbossa antwortete nicht sofort. Er musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Wer bist du überhaupt?", fragte er mit unverhohlenem Interesse.

„Ich bin Miranda Norrington, Schwester von Commodore Norrington", antwortete sie bestimmt. Barbossa zog die Brauen hoch. Dann blickte er zu Elizabeth.

„Mrs. Turner, wohl eine von eurer Sorte? Na dann werde ich selbstverständlich meine besten Manieren zeigen."Jetzt mischte Gibbs sich ein.

„Und wie bitteschön wollt Ihr uns alle auf die Insel bringen? Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, sind wir Euch in einer Vielzahl überlegen!"Barbossa sah ihn an und rief:

„Erscheint! Wir wollen den feinen Leuten mal zeigen, wer hier überlegen ist!"

Mit einem Mal wurde es im Zimmer noch kälter als zuvor, denn nicht nur ein einziger Geist erschien, sondern gleich mehrere. Von Twig über Jacoby, zu Pintel und Ragetti, nicht zu vergessen der Rest der damaligen Crew. Alle waren sie als Geister wieder auferstanden. Dass sie nun noch unverletzbarer waren als vor fünf Jahren, jagte allen eine gewaltige Angst ein.

Miranda, die in den Armen von Anamaria lag und immer noch versuchte, das Blut zu stoppen, das aus ihrer Wunde kroch, konnte sich nur unter größte Anstrengung wach halten. Sie wollte nicht hier bewusstlos werden und möglicherweise neben dem toten Jack aufwachen.

„Rührt euch nicht! Dann könnt ihr noch die letzten Sekunden eures erbärmlichen Lebens ausschöpfen", befahl Barbossa. Mit seiner Crew verließ er den Raum, nur Twig ließ er als Wächter da. Mit seiner schwarz-transparenten Haut und den Nägeln in seinem Gesicht sah er furchtbar bedrohlich aus, geschweige denn mit dem großen Säbel in seiner rechten Hand.

Miranda warf Jack einen Blick zu. Er starrte reaktionslos zurück, offenbar hatte keine Idee, wie sie fliehen konnten. Die Wunde hatte aufgehört zu bluten, Miranda setzte sich auf.

Elizabeth blickte umher, dass niemand was unternahm, machte sie wahnsinnig.

„Warum werdet Ihr wieder leben, wenn Ihr uns auf der Insel umbringt?", fragte sie Twig und hoffte, diesmal keine Ohrfeigen zu bekommen, wie es das erste Mal geschehen war, als sie unaufgefordert gesprochen hatte. Twig sah aus, als entschied er sich gerade zwischen der Möglichkeit, Gewalt anzuwenden oder zu sprechen. Zu Elizabeth' Erleichterung entschied er sich für letzteres.

„Du dummes kleines Mädchen", fauchte er, „auf der Insel wurden wir alle getötet. Wenn wir dort die Schuldigen dafür umbringen, kehren wir zurück."Das hatte Elizabeth' Frage zwar nicht beantwortet, aber wenigstens hatte sie neue Informationen.

Keiner wusste, wie lange sie unterwegs seien würden. Nach vielen Stunden der Angst und des tatenlosen Herumsitzens, wurden sie alle hungrig. Doch Twig sah nicht danach aus, als ob er auch nur darüber nachdachte, ihnen was zu essen und zu trinken zu geben. Das einzige, was sie hörten, war das Meer, niemand sprach, sie warfen sich nur gelegentlich ratlose Blicke zu. Cottons Papagei krähte ab und dann, worauf hin sie sich alle erschrecken. Nach einer endlosen Zeit wurde Miranda müde. Langsam erhob sie sich und ging, ohne Twig aus den Augen zu lassen, zu Jack, der bereits vor sich hin schnarchte. Sie legte sich neben ihn und schlief ebenfalls ein.

Sie wurden erst wieder wach, als vereinzelte Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum gelangten. Zuerst wusste Miranda gar nicht, was passiert war, doch dieser glückliche Zustand verschwand recht schnell.

Jack saß neben ihr, er blickte nachdenklich umher.

„Was werden wir jetzt machen?", flüsterte Miranda so leise, dass nur er sie hören konnte.

„Wir warten erst mal, bis wir da sind. Dann weiß ich einen Ort, an den wir flüchten können", antwortete er. „Ich werde mich nicht tatenlos töten lassen."

Etwas erschrocken über diese Antwort starrte Miranda ihn an, doch er blickte nur ausdruckslos zurück.

Eine Angst vor dem Kommenden machte sich in ihr breit, wie sie sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Das dunkle Gefühl in ihrem Bauch machte sich immer bemerkbarer. Kein Wunder, bei der Aussicht auf den Tod, dachte Miranda sich mit einem Kloß im Hals. Sie sah sich um. Jeder der Crew war entweder am Schlafen oder blickte voller Verzweiflung umher.

Miranda dachte an ihre Familie. Wie sehr sie sie auch manchmal verabscheute, es war immerhin ihre Familie. Lieber würde ich irgendjemanden heiraten und wenigstens in einem wohl behüteten Haus leben, als auf einer fernen Insel zu sterben´, dachte sie.

Auch Jack machte sich Gedanken. Doch ihn plagte weniger die Angst. Was ihn belästigte, waren bitterböse Schuldgefühle. Hätte er Miranda nicht entführt, würde sie jetzt nicht in solch einer Lebensgefahr sein. Ich werde einen Ausweg für uns alle finden´, versprach er sich. Wir müssen nur zum anderen Ende der Insel und das versteckte Schiff einnehmen!´

Es war bereits Abend, als ein weiterte Geist in dem Raum erschien. Es war Jacoby, er sprach leise mit Twig. Als er geendet hatte, entschwebte er wieder und Twig wandte sich ihnen zu. Doch anstatt dass er sprach, holte er ein großes Schwert hervor. „Aussteigen! Tut, was wir sagen, dann erfährt ihr nicht mehr Schaden, als nötig."Miranda blickte sich um, und als sie sah, dass die anderen sich widerwillig erhoben, schloss sie sich ihnen an.

_Bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte, ich möchte doch nur ein klitzekleines Review, #schnief#..._


	6. Isla de Muerta

Kapitel 6 

Isla de Muerta

Sie wurden allesamt durch Schwerter bedroht, als sie ausstiegen. Miranda fragte sich, wie Jack seinen Plan durchsetzten wollte, wenn er mit den anderen nicht sprechen konnte. Er dachte offenbar dasselbe, denn er blickte nach einer Möglichkeit suchend umher.

Die Crew wurde über einen kleinen Strand geführt. Die Sicht war sehr schlecht, der Nebel lag drückend auf ihnen. Langsam offenbarte sich ein großer Berg. Sie gingen um ihn herum, bis sie schließlich vor einem großen, unförmigen Loch standen. Einer nach dem anderen sollte sie hineingehen. Innendrin war eine große prächtige Hohle. Der Anblick verschlug Miranda die Sprache. Gold über Gold stapelte sich hier, es funkelte selbst auf dem Grund des kleinen Baches, der sich durch kleine Spalten im Boden schlängelte. Am anderen Ende der Höhle befand sich ein großer Podest, dessen Mittelpunkt eine steinerne Schatztruhe war. Eine große Neugier machte sich in Miranda breit. Zu gerne hätte sie den Inhalt der Truhe erforscht. Doch dann wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie in diesem Leben wahrscheinlich keine Gelegenheit mehr dazu haben würde. Plötzlich blieben sie stehen. Barbossa hatte sich an der Spitze aufgebaut. Lachend blickte er in die Runde.

„Da sind wir!"

Seine Meute jubelte.

„Nie haben wir unsere Ruhe gefunden."

Es wurde immer lauter.

„Doch unser Kampf gegen ein verfluchtes Leben soll nun ein Ende haben!"

Sie grölten, schrieen und applaudierten.

Wenn das die letzten Momente ihres Lebens sein sollte, dann wollte sie wenigstens ihren Spaß haben, entschloss sich Miranda in einem Moment der Trauer. Mit verzweifeltem Mut überlegte sie sich, was sie tun wollte. Dann fiel ihr die Schatztruhe ins Auge. Warum eigentlich nicht?

So unauffällig, wie es nur eine Norrington schaffte, schlich sie sich aus der Menge. Jack warf ihr einen verwirrten Blick zu, doch Miranda ignorierte ihn. Die Meute des Barbossa war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihrem Captain zuzuhören, als auf Miranda zu achten. Leise und flink stahl sie sich über die Berge von Gold, Schmuck und wertvollen Vasen zu dem Podest. Doch als sie ankam, stellte sie fest, dass die Truhe offenbar von einer großen Platte bedeckt war. Was tun? Sie bündelte ihre ganze Kraft und wie durch ein Wunder und mit einem leichten Kratzen schob sie die Platte weg. Was sie unter ihr sah, war einfach toll. Hunderte runde Medaillons schimmerten vor sich hin. In der Mitte lag das einzige, das an einer Kette befestigt war. Sie nahm es in die Hand und tauchte es in einen Strahl des hereinfallenden Lichtes des Sonnenunterganges. Barbossa schwang noch immer seine Rede.

Auf dem Schmuckstück erkannten Miranda Spuren von Blut. Wessen war es? Und warum war es darauf? Sie hängte sich die Kette um, doch als sie einen Schritt von der Truhe weg machte, begann die Erde zu beben. Barbossa verstummte und in Miranda machte sich das seltsamste Gefühl aus, das sie jemals gespürt hatte. Es war keine Angst, es war kein Mut. Es war kein Glück, aber es war auch keine Trauer. Tatsächlich war ihr dieses Gefühl gänzlich unbekannt. Das Beben hörte auf und mit einem Mal, war jedes Augenpaar in der Höhle auf Miranda gerichtet, die noch immer wie erstarrt da stand. Plötzlich erhob sich ein monotones Summen in der Höhle. Alle hatten zu reden angefangen.

„Sie hat den Fluch wiederauferlegt!", rief Ragetti laut. Erst jetzt sah Miranda, das sich die Geister verändert hatten. Sie waren nicht mehr transparent, sie schienen aus Fleisch und Blut. Bevor sie sich fragen konnte, was passiert war, kam Barbossa zu ihr gelaufen und hielt sie fest.

„Was hast du getan?", schrie er sie an. Miranda packte die Angst.

„Ich – ich – "

„Hast du dir ein Medaillon genommen?", brüllte Barbossa außer sich.

„Ja, aber –"

„Dann stirbst du zuerst!"

Miranda hatte das Gefühl, jemand hätte ihr eiskaltes Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. Doch mit einem Schlag kam ihr eine Idee. Bevor Barbossa reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihr Schwert gezogen und es in seine Brust gestoßen.

Plötzlich war es still.

Niemand sagte ein Wort.

Alle schienen den Atem anzuhalten und auf den Rücken von Barbossa zu starren, da sie sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnten.

Selbst Miranda bewegte sich nicht.

Nach schier einer Ewigkeit zog Barbossa das Schwert aus seinem Leib. Die Wunde blutete nicht, er schien nicht einmal Schmerzen zu haben.

Er lachte grauenhaft auf.

„Du hast den Fluch auferstehen lassen! Dafür musst du bluten!"

Seine Crew lachte böse auf. „Welchen Fluch?", fragte Miranda.

Anstatt zu antworten, erhob Barbossa das Schwert und stoß es in ihren Magen.

Sie konnte Jack und die anderen laut keuchen hören, doch seltsamerweise spürte sie nichts, auch nicht, als sie das Schwert mit einem Ruck herauszog. Verwirrt sah sie Barbossa an.

„Den Fluch."Im selben Moment war der Mond erschienen. Viele Strahlen schlichen sich in die Höhle und bedeckten alle. Was Miranda sah, ließ sie an ihrem Verstand zweifeln. Barbossas Haut ergraute, sein Gesicht wurde schmaler und plötzlich sah er aus wie ein lebendes Skelett. Aber es kam noch viel schlimmer. Als Miranda an sich herunterschaute, musste sie geschockt feststellen, dass auch sie sich verwandelt hatte. „Was ist hier los?", keuchte sie und blickte in die Menge hinter Barbossa. Nicht alle hatten sich verwandelt. Nur Barbossas Crew und –

„_Jack?"_, rief sie entsetzt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Hat der liebe Jack dir denn nichts vom Fluch erzählt?", fragte Barbossa mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Miranda reagierte nicht.

„Aha, dann lass es mich mal so sagen: wer ein Medaillon von dem Aztekengold an sich nimmt, wird unsterblich. Aber man kann nicht mehr fühlen und verwandelt sich bei Mondlicht in einen lebenden Toten. Klar soweit?"Miranda sah ihn mit leeren Augen an. Sie konnte das nicht glauben.

„Ja, und wenn der Fluch aufgelöst werden soll, wird Blutopfer gezahlt."

„NEIN!", schrie Miranda und ging einen werden Schritt zurück.

„Flieh!", rief Jack. Sie wollte entkommen, doch Barbossas knochige Hand griff sie am Arm. „Oh nein. Ich denke, wir bringen dich auf die Pearl, wo unsere Mrs. Turner dich herrichten kann. Bringt sie auf das Schiff!", befahl er seinen Leuten.

Pintel kam auf sie zu und zerrte sie fort. Neben ihr sah Miranda wie Elizabeth sich widerstandslos abführen ließ. Offenbar wollte sie bei ihr sein, wofür Miranda sehr dankbar war.

_Sorry, dass meine Kapitel immer so kurz sind, aber dann passt es einfach besser vom Inhalt._

_Ps.: Ich liebe Reviews!!! ;-)_


	7. Das Blut des Lebens

Kapitel 7 

Das Blut des Lebens

Auf dem Schiff wurden Miranda und Elizabeth in den Speisesaal geschlossen. Nur einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet und ein wunderschönes Kleid wurde hereingereicht.

„Elizabeth, Jack hat einen Fluchtweg, aber er konnte ihn euch nicht mitteilen", sagte Miranda. Elizabeth sah sie überrascht an. Ein klarer Hoffungsschimmer war in ihren Augen. „Wohin will er?", fragte sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht, er hat es mir nicht gesagt, uns hätte jemand hören können", gab sie zu. Elizabeth antwortete nicht. Sie sah Miranda an und schloss sie in ihre Arme. Dann blickte sie ihr ernst ins Gesicht.

„Miranda, ich verspreche dir, dass wir dich da irgendwie herausholen!" Miranda sah traurig zu Boden. „Ich glaube nicht, dass es für mich noch Entkommen gibt."

Sie zog ihr Kleid aus und Elizabeth half ihr in das für sie vorgesehene. Es war aus einem feinem tiefvioletten Stoff.

„Weist du, ich musste dieses Kleid auch schon einmal tragen", sagte Elizabeth.

„Wieso?", fragte Miranda.

„Na ja, vor fünf Jahren dachten sie, ich hätte einen Vater, der ein Medaillon geklaut hatte. Sie entführten mich, weil sie dachten, sein Blut fließe in meinen Andern."

„Ja und dann? Wie wurdest du befreit?"

„Ich habe tatsächlich Blut gezahlt, aber nur ein bisschen, Barbossa hat mir mit einem Dolch in die Hand geschnitten. Wie ich dann entkommen bin, ist eine etwas längere Geschichte, aber es ist möglich."Miranda schwieg. War nicht doch vielleicht noch etwas Hoffnung da?

„Herauskommen! Es geht los!", ertönte eine Stimme und Elizabeth und Miranda gingen schweren Herzens raus.

Wenig später stand Miranda neben Barbossa an der Truhe. Er hielt sie fest und sprach gleichzeitig mit seiner Meute.

„Wir wurden wieder verflucht! Aber wir haben schnell gehandelt, Miranda –"

„Miss Norrington!", fauchte sie.

„Jaah, Miss Norrington wurde gefangen genommen und da sie noch nicht zu lange verflucht ist, fließt noch Blut in ihren Adern. _Aber nicht mehr lange!"_

Die Piraten schrieen und feuerten Barbossa an, endlich zu opfern.

Er zog einen kleinen, mit Mustern verzierten Dolch hervor und griff nach Mirandas Arm. Die Luft schien vor Spannung zu knistern. Miranda warf einen Blick auf Jack, welcher sie verzweifelt ansah. Dann spürte sie eine Bewegung, Barbossa holte aus und zielte auf ihre Hauptschlagader am Handgelenk. Bevor der Dolch in ihr versenkt wurde, zuckte Miranda und die Klinge schnitt sich in ihre Hand. Blut lief über ihre Finger und tropfte in die Truhe, Barbossa riss ihr das Medaillon vom Hals, legte es in ihre Hand und drückte diese mit der seinen zusammen. Es war totenstill, Mirandas Hand brannte und schmerzte fürchterlich. Als das Medaillon tiefrot verfärbt war, lockerte Barbossa seinen Griff und es fiel in die Truhe.

Wie ein Schlag machte sich wieder ein Gefühl des Lebens in Miranda breit. Begierig sog sie die Luft ein und atmete tief durch.

„Du hast uns gedient und verdammtes Glück gehabt, dass deine Pulsader noch heile ist, genieße den jämmerlichen Rest deines Lebens", hörte sie Barbossa hinter ihr sagen. Er stoß seine Hand in ihren Rücken, Miranda stolperte und fiel den Berg herunter in Jacks Arme.

„Und jetzt sind die anderen dran!", verkündete Barbossa. Er und seine Crew hatten sich wieder in Geister verwandelt.

Bevor dieser Satz in Mirandas Gehör drang, spürte sie, dass es nicht aufgehört hatte zu bluten. Rote Tropfen perlten auf das Schwert von Jack, neben dem sie nun stand. Plötzlich wurde Jack zur Seite gerissen. Twig hatte ihn gepackt und wollte im gerade die Kehle durchschneiden, doch wie durch einen Geistesblitz zog Jack sein Schwert und rammte es in Twigs Leib. Mirandas Blut lief auf seine transparente Haut. Er schrie und war mit einem Mal verschwunden.

„Was ist das?", keuchte Elizabeth neben Miranda.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal!", rief Will. Er zog einen seiner prächtigsten Wurfsterne, drängelte sich zu Miranda und drückte ihn zu ihrer Überraschung in die Blutlache am Boden. Dann zielte er und köpften drei Matrosen gleichzeitig. Sie lösten sich in Nichts auf.

Offenbar war bedeutete die Berührung mit Mirandas Blut den Tod für die Piraten, warum auch immer. Einer nach dem anderen löste sich in Luft auf und nach einiger Zeit waren nur noch wenige der bösen Piraten am Leben. Miranda drehte sich um und blickte hoch zu Barbossa, der wie versteinert noch immer hinter der Truhe stand. Doch dann schien er sich wieder zu fassen.

„Ihr dreckigen Piraten, versucht doch nicht, Miranda umzubringen! Flüchtet! Kommt ihr nicht zu nah, denn wenn wir uns lange genug Zeit lassen, ist ihr Blut verbraucht!", brüllte er. Die restlichen Piraten erstarrten. Dann, als ob irgendetwas sie verfolgen würde, rannten sie los, weg von Miranda. Jack und die anderen tauchten ihre Waffen blitzschnell in die Blutlache um Miranda herum und folgten den Piraten.

Nun war Miranda ganz allein. Allmählich wurde ihr schwindelig und ein seltsames Kribbeln befiel sie. Sie setzte sich langsam auf einen Goldhaufen. Blut sickerte herab und das funkelnde Gold wurde zu rot. Miranda riss den Saum ihres Kleides ab und drückte ihn auf die Wunde. Es wurde etwas besser. Anscheinend hat er doch irgendeine Ader getroffen´, dachte sie. Das Kribbeln wurde langsam immer stärker und der Saum war schon nach kurzer Zeit blutdurchtränkt. Miranda spürte keine Angst, aber auch keine Freude über die Kraft ihres Blutes. Nein, sie fühlte sich merkwürdig leer. Die Umrisse der Gegenstände und Goldhaufen um sie herum wurden unscharf und Miranda sank in eine dunkle Tiefe ...

_Bitte, bitte Reviews! #bettel#_


	8. Flucht aus der Hölle

Kapitel 8   
Flucht aus der Hölle 

Jack rannte in die Höhle zurück. Was er dort sah, schockte ihn. Miranda, das Mädchen, das nur hier war, weil er sich mal wieder unnötig in Schwierigkeiten gebracht hatte, lag auf einem kleinen Goldhaufen. Um sie herum war alles rot vor Blut und sie war...

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen rannte Jack los. Seine Beine schmerzten und sein Arm brannte fürchterlich, irgendjemand hatte sein Schwert in ihm versenkt und es schmerzvoll wieder herausgezogen. Miranda kam näher und schließlich war er bei ihr. Hastig griff er nach ihrem Handgelenk und fühlte...

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. Sie war noch am Leben!

„Miranda? Miranda!", sagte er, doch sie erwachte nicht.

„Was ist denn hier los?", fragte Will, der soeben in die Höhle gekommen war, er trug ebenfalls so einige Blessuren. Dann sah er Miranda und eilte los.

„Jack? Was ist mit ihr? Ist sie – ?"

„Nein, sie lebt noch, aber sie ist ziemlich schwach."

„Wir müssen sie aufs Schiff bringen."

Jack hob Miranda hoch. Zusammen mit Will ging er langsam aus der Höhle. Draußen war es totenstill. Nach ein paar Momenten betraten Will und er die Pearl. Sie war wieder in ihrem Besitz.

„Was – oh nein!", rief Elizabeth, als sie die Ankömmlinge sah. Sofort schritt sie voran und öffnete die Tür zu dem Raum, in dem Miranda zum ersten mal die Pearl gesehen hatte. Jack legte sie behutsam auf das Bett. Dann holte Will ein paar Lumpen, die sie um die nur noch schwach blutende Wunde wickelten.

Nun konnten sie nur noch hoffen, dass alles wieder gut werden würde.

Minuten vergingen.

Stunden vergingen.

Es war wieder hell, als Jack das erste Mal den Raum verließ. Er ging an Deck und stellte sich an die Reling, wo er auf den erwachenden Morgen blickte.

Er würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn Miranda wegen ihm sterben würde, da war er sich sicher. Betrübt ging er wieder in den Raum. Dort fand er Will vor, der Wache halten sollte, schlafend auf einem Stuhl.

„HEY!", rief Jack verärgert. Will schreckte hoch.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach schlafen! Was, wenn sie aufwacht und Hilfe braucht? Es ist nicht garantiert, das sie die Kraft haben wird, dich zu wecken!"

„Es tut mir leid Jack, aber ich bin einfach zu müde..."

„Dann geh gefälligst schlafen! Ich bleibe hier."  
Will nickte und erhob sich. Wie ein alter Mann ging er durch das Zimmer und war im nächsten Moment auch schon weg. Schwerfällig ließ Jack sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Traurig blickte er zu Miranda. Sie lag noch genauso dort, wie Jack sie abgelegt hatte. Einige schwarze Haarsträhnen fielen in ihr blasses Gesicht und ihre weißen dünnen Hände lagen auf der Flickendecke.

Nach einer Ewigkeit öffnete sich die Tür. Anamaria kam herein.

„Jack?", sagte sie leise. Jack schreckte aus einer Art Trance hoch.

„Möchtest du etwas essen?", fragte sie.

„Nein, dann ist ja niemand bei Miranda."

„Ich kann bei ihr bleiben."

„Na gut, aber ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Jack erhob sich und ging an Anamaria vorbei aus dem Raum. Im Speisesaal war er allein. Gibbs war am Steuerrad, Will schlief, wo Elizabeth war, wusste er nicht und der Rest erledigte seine täglichen Aufgaben auf See. Es war Jack nicht bewusst, was er aß, doch auf jeden Fall fühlt er sich besser als vorher, als er aufstand. Der Hunger hatte wohl sein Gemüt stark beeinträchtigt.

„Du kannst wieder gehen", sagte er zu Ana, als er wieder im Schlafraum war.

„Aye."Sie verließ das Zimmer. Der Unterschied zu vorher wurde Jack erst nach einiger Zeit bewusst. Mirandas Arme lagen nicht mehr gerade auf der Decke, nein, sie waren verschränkt.

„Miranda?", fragte Jack hoffnungsvoll.

Sie ließ ein leises Stöhnen hören. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Augen.

„Jack...", flüsterte sie leise und kaum hörbar. „Was ist passiert...?"

Jack war den Tränen nah vor Glück, doch er wollte nicht weinen, nein, er hatte die letzten dreißig Jahre nicht mehr geweint, und das sollte sich auch nicht ändern. Er stand auf und setzte sich neben sie auf das Bett.

„Nichts ist passiert, Liebes, alles ist in Ordnung, alles wird wieder gut", wisperte er. Dann griff er nach Mirandas Arm und wechselte behutsam den Verband. Es blutete nun nicht mehr, doch für den Fall der Fälle befestigte er noch einen sauberen Lumpen. Als er aufblickte, hatte Miranda die Augen auch schon wieder geschlossen. Friedlich schlief sie und schöpfte neue Kraft.

Es dauerte einige Tage bis Miranda wieder völlig wohlauf war. An ihrer Hand war jetzt bis auf eine große Narbe nichts mehr zu sehen. Sie war voll und ganz aufgeklärt über das, was passiert war, da sie sich ja nicht mehr richtig erinnern konnte. Elizabeth und Will sind mit ihr auf der Pearl geblieben, keiner wollte mehr nach Port Royal zurück, denn das freie Leben ohne Zwang entsprach genau ihren Vorstellungen. Wo Barbossa und seine Crew waren, wusste niemand, aber das Diesseits hatten sie wohl verlassen.

Ist auch besser so.

_So, jetzt ist die Fanfiction zu Ende ... nicht weinen, #g#! Danke, für die Reviews, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe und danke für alle, die hoffentlich noch kommen werden! Knutscha, eure Karla_


End file.
